1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to miter saws, and more particularly, to a miter saw having a securable positioning structure for a blade guard thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional miter saw includes a bench, a blade supporting assembly having one end pivoted to the bench, a stationary handle pivoted to the other end of the bench, a saw blade pivoted to the blade supporting assembly, a stationary blade guard fastened with the blade supporting assembly and covering an upper part of the saw blade, and a movable blade guard covering a lower part of the saw blade. When the miter saw is not operated, the stationary and movable blade guards jointly cover the full part of the saw blade to prevent a user from injury resulted from accidentally touching the saw blade. However, if the blade supporting assembly is carelessly pressed downward because of some reasons, e.g. accidental touch during movement of the miter saw, to force the movable blade guard to turn back into the stationary blade guard, the lower part of the saw blade will be exposed outside to cause unsafety.
To improve the above-mentioned drawback, an improved miter saw having a stopping mechanism was invented, operated in such a way that the stopping mechanism can stop the movable blade guard while unreleased for safety. To facilitate operation, a release control switch of the stopping mechanism is mounted to the stationary handle. However, the stopping mechanism and the control switch that are applied to the stationary handle fail to be applied to the miter saw having a rotatable handle that is more and more popular with the consumers because it can meet different users' different operational customs. For this reason, the miter saw having the stopping mechanism still needs improvement in safety of operation.